Let me follow
by kavs
Summary: Max and Mike are discovering feelings that are better left in the dark.


Max woke up with a start. It took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was. She grabbed her phone which was on the bedside table and looked at the time 3:12am. Groaning, she pulled the blanket over her head but then she remembered the haunting memories of the past few days.

Slipping out of the warm bed, Max tiptoed her way to the living room where Mike was sleeping. She peered over the sofa. Mike was lying face up but it was too dark to see his face. Max wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but, not wanting to wake him up in case he was, she turned around and walked towards her room.

"I'm awake," Mike's voice stated.

Max walked around to the sofa and stood by Mike's head. "You need anything?" she whispered, not wanting to wake her uncle up. "Water? warm milk?"

"No."

Max could tell from his voice that he had been crying. "Get some sleep. It will be morning soon." She walked back to her room and shut the door slowly behind her. She slide back into bed. The sheets were already cold and goose bumps has formed all over her body. She settled in and close her eyes.

There was a soft knock on her door. Max looked at it and wasn't sure if she had imagined it. She didn't say anything but stared at the door motionless as it opened. She could make out Mike's shape.

Max pulled back the blanket to welcome Mike and moved to make room for him. She motioned with her head to get in. She wasn't sure that he could have seen that in the dark but he got in and laid on his side. His back was towards her.

Max put one hand gently on his back and rubbed it gently. She moved closer to him and said, "Goodnight". She felt his whole body relax and after a few minutes, she heard a snore.

Letting out a long sigh, Max closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Mike woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Making his way to the smell of breakfast, he saw Max cooking.

"Hey," Max said with a smile. "There is some coffee there. Help yourself. I'll make you a plate."

Mike filled his cup with coffee and sat on the only barstool in the small kitchen. He watched Max as she concentrated on her task. It was clear that she didn't cook that often and Mike smiled at her efforts.

Finally, she placed a plate of scrambled eggs, slightly overdone bacon, a piece of toast, and sliced apples.

"Eat up!" Max said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yum" Mike immediately dug in. He hadn't eaten a proper meal since his father was murdered and he was hungry.

Mike didn't look up while he ate. When he was almost done, he looked at where Max was doing the dishes and said, "Thanks".

"It's just a little breakfast." Max said as she finished rinsing out the pans.

"Not for breakfast. Well, maybe for that too but for last night. I really appreciate it." Mike looked at Max sincerely and ran his hand over his tired face.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Max walked past him to get to the guest bedroom. She spoke loudly from there. "I am going to go back to my place and get ready. Ryan left to meet someone. He wants to meet us here in an hour. You up for it?" She walked out holding her jacket and bag.

"Yes. I am." Mike answered back. He swiveled on the barstool and faced Max.

"Great." Max said as she headed to the door. She turned and gave Mike a big smile and said, "Washer and dryer are behind that door if you need it. Extra toothbrushes in the bathroom drawer. You good?"

"Yeah. Thanks. See in an hour."

Max opened the door and instead of walking out, she stepped back and closed the door. dropping her jacket and bag, she walked over to where Mike was sitting and gave him a hug. "You'll feel better soon. I promise." Max started to pull back when Mike's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. He buried his face in her neck.

Max was taken aback. She didn't expect him to respond to her hug. It felt right and yet so wrong. Her hands moved to Mike's hair. It was thicker and rougher than she thought it would be. Mike started to nuzzle her neck and she felt herself shiver.

"NO! NO! NO!" Max's mind was on fire. She pulled back forcefully and stumbled. Mike got up and reached out to help her.

"No". The words finally came out of Max's mouth. She steadied herself. "We can't do this. We shouldn't be doing this. You aren't thinking straight". She quickly walked to the door, grabbed her stuff off of the floor and without looking back, she left the apartment.

Mike stood in the kitchen just staring at the door.


End file.
